objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
AzUrArInG's Free-Add Comic
Here is my first free-add comic. Rules *You can't delete stuff in the comics, unless it breaks one of the rules. *You ARE NOT ALLOWED to spam edits. *Do not swear. Seriously. *Don't add music. *You can't change a whole cutscene. *YOU CAN'T USE MINH'S STUFF! (This rule is actually very serious, he doesn't want you using his stuff!) *PLEASE DO NOT DIVIDE THIS! *Don't remove any rules. Comic New Football 3 Pose V2.png|Well, it has began, I guess. Bill Fan-Made Pose.png|Shut Up Football!!!!!! New Football 3 Pose V2.png|too bad, so sad, I won't shut up. Bill Fan-Made Pose.png|I will be back though >:( Football Fan-Made Pose.png|Ok, then, lol XD Untitled drawing by azuraring-dbs3a3i.png|I am the creator of Object Masters and this Free-Add Comic - AzUrArInG Stool's new pose.png|Ok then Untitled drawing by azuraring-dbq9jfh.png|Anyway GTG *zooms off* Firey.png|Nice thing going sir Green Rocky 2018.png|Same. Antumbra.PNG|I AM THE CREEPY DEMON! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR! SillyFirey.png|Oh no, not the evil demon! KABLOOMBOOM.png|He's just pranking you. Antumbra.PNG|I H8 YOU. legoadam324 (47).png|Why is there even an evil demon? This is the object show community, right? Legoadam324s girlfriend.png|hi legoadam324 (66).png|Oh yeah. Icicle..png|Don't worry! I sure can stab up that demon for ya! Legoadam324 (3534724574W27).png|WAIT B- costume33243252347.png Troll Face.png|TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO Antumbra.PNG|OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW PepsiCanPose.png|Wut, Nothing, ok Legoadam324 (3534724574W27).png|What is even happening? You'd think there'd be a plot but n- PepsiCanPose.png|Also 21, you're stupid! 21Pose.png|No I'm Not! PepsiCanPose.png|What's 9+10? 21Pose.png|21! PepsiCanPose.png|You're stupid Legoadam324 (3534724574W27).png|Why are we arguing now? I don't like arguing! Trucky,.png|It doesn't matter. Everything's boring around here. Pan's new pose.png|Good to know Trucky,.png|See! Pan's bored! I wish we could just do something! Legoadam324 (47).png|Well, we could find things to do! Trucky,.png|Like what? Antumbra.PNG|*revives* I’m back! *begins stabbing Icicle* Icicle..png|Wait, w- Legoadam324 (47).png|*saves Icicle* Preventing death? Bottle is BFB.png|I like it! Antumbra.PNG|NO U! (stabs legoadam, icicle, and bottle) KABLOOMBOOM.png|That's alot of deaths in one! STAHP RIGHT NOW YA PRANKSTA! revivivive.png|*revive* Bottle_is_BFB2.png|We gotta stop the demon! KABLOOMBOOM.png|He no demon! Bottle_if_BFB.png|Then what is he? Four Pose Colored.png|SPOILER: NOBODY KNOWS. BUT ALL WE KNOW IS HE ISN'T A DEMON. Antumbra.PNG|TEEHEE! Blackboard's pose 2.png|AAAA Blackboard's pose 3.png|Hey, what is this wor- Blackboard's pose 3.png|Oh no a demon. Grassy goes bwah.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Bill Pose New.png|What the? Explosion Cloud.png|BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM Football Fan-Made Pose.png|Well Bill just died Antumbra.PNG|TEEEEHEEEE! (kicks football 90 degrees and he becomes another football) Football (BFDI Finale).png|:( Bottle if BFB.png|Da heck? Flamingo,.png|What is going on here? I'm trying to get my well deserved sleep! Antumbra.PNG|(kicks football towards plastic flamingo) Football Fan-Made Pose.png|that never happened lol, you're just imagining things Brick remaker.png|that's correct Football Flamingo,.png|Grr! I HATE demons, especially when they imagine kicking people at me! Antumbra.PNG|(rips plastic flamingo) TEEHEE! Antumbra.PNG|(pops football) Blackboard's pose 3.png|HEY! You can't rips some of these people! Even me! Chopsticks' pose.png|Um, hey according to my mysterious demons book. That demon is a antumbra. Antumbra.PNG|YOU IDIOT, YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THAT (kills Chopsticks) KABLOOMBOOM.png|Excuse me? He's not a demon, he just hurts people who knows his disguise. Comment's Pose.png|Oh, so what we gonna do with him? Antumbra.PNG|(kills KABLOOM) DarkAceD2.png|I hate Free-Add Comic. DarkAceB2.png|ME TOO! DarkAceG2.png|Exec: Reject Antu**** Antumbra.PNG|BUT NOPE! (rips out all the pages of ace book) Fourth-Wall.png|*gets rejected* Antumbra.PNG|(rejects ace book back) Comment's Pose.png|You just break the fourth-wall! Woody dab.png !DabBadge.png Comment's Pose.png|... Redone Firey.png|Ok then, I guess. Rock_Pose.png|Can anyone tell me why are we here? Red Popsicle's New Pose.png|Nobody knows Moron! Chalk_sarcastic_Pose.png|Silence! Pan's new pose.png|Yeah! Red Popsicle's New Pose.png|Whatever *Kills Rock* Stool's new pose.png|Why did you do That? Red Popsicle's New Pose.png|He was so annoying Stool's new pose.png|apologize to him Red Popsicle's New Pose.png|Fine but i will get my Revenge on him Chalk_sarcastic_Pose.png|Yeah Whatever Antumbra.PNG|(uses mega earth slasher) TEEHEE! KABLOOMBOOM.png|ANTUMBRA! STOP ACTING SO CHILDISH! Anyways guys, he's not a demon. Ichi1.png|Fortunately, Kabloom is dead already. KABLOOMBOOM.png|Shut up, immortal being. I'm not dead. Just hurt. (kicks ichi into the black hole, where he would be imprisoned there forever) Ichi2.png|FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE (explodes into nothing) VarsityJacketPose.png|YES FINALLY, ROCK IS DEAD FOR GOOD, HE IS MY ARCH RIVAL!!!!!!!! Rock Pose.png|Hey guys, I'm back to life VarsityJacketPose.png|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Bill Fan-Made Pose.png|Shut up Rock, you suck at life Rock Pose.png|(Rock Crying) WAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA New Football 3 Pose V2.png|(Football Mad) HEY, STOP BEING MEAN TO ROCK!!!!!!!!! >:( Bill Fan-Made Pose.png|Too bad so sad. (falcon kicks football away and turns rock into rocky) Rockys modern life.png|(pukes) Ghasty New.PNG|Ew, that's kinda gross! On the other hand, (tries to unmask antumbra, but another mask pops out) WHAT THE? Category:Object Masters Category:AzUrArInG Category:Comics Category:Free add comics